Peter Pan's Bongos
'''Peter Pan's Bongos '''is a pair of magical bongos Peter Pan entrusted to Jake and crew before he set off to explore the wonder beyond the Never Sea. Abilities As revealed by Izzy the bongos are magic and anyone considered silly who hears the beat of the bongos won't be able to control themselves from dancing to the beat. Role in the series Peter Pan's Bongos first appeared in the episode Jake's Jungle Groove, Jake and his crew plan on having a dance party with Marina and her mermaid friends on Pirate Island beach, however Jake doesn't know how to dance.Izzy and Cubby try showing Jake how to dance by moving to the beat of Peter Pan's old bongos that Cubby] playing. Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook finds himself unable to control himself from dancing to the beat of the bongos,much to the amusement of his crew.Once the bongo beat stopped Hook was determined to find the cause of his humiliation and he spot Jake and his crew playing the bongos and was determined to put a stop to it. Unfortunately for Captain Hook once he steal the bongos from Jake and his friends, a mischievous monkey steals the bongos from Hook and flees into the Never Land Jungle with Hook in pursuit.Later after catching up to the monkey at Skullenbones Rock Jake after successfully doing the Skullenbones stomp informs the monkey that he didn't have to steal the bongos and invites him back to Pirate Island.However Captain Hook attempts to steal the bongos causing the monkey and the captain to dangle over the cliff side the monkey is quickly rescued by Izzy and her pixie dust. Cubby offered to assist Hook, but the captain refused the help so Jake and crew return to Pirate Island leaving Hook dangling with Mr. Smee coming to his aid.The bongos are last seen at the end of the episode played by the monkey as Jake and the others dance alongside Marina and her friends. Back on the Jolly Roger Hook's crew were enjoying the music while Hook himself couldn't control himself. Smee suggest that join in the fun as well , Smee's word seem have work but as the captain began to enjoy himself he falls in the open hatch on the deck of the ship. The Bongos reappears in the episode "The Elephant Surprise!",it was among the various toys Captain Hook and Smee steal using the wooden elephant to sneak into Jake and his crew Treasure Room on Pirate Island. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Bongos makes a brief appearance in the episode "Dancing with Pirates ",Jake explains to the viewers that pirates have a lot of tasks to do and even dancing can be a useful pirate skill.The monkey is once again seen playing the bongos as Jake and his friend dance to the beat. Gallery Monkey- Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg Snapshot 32 (1-21-2014 8-39 PM).png Hook&Smee-The Elephant Surprise!.jpg Hook&Cubby-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove03.jpg Category:Objects Category:Musical instruments Category:Gifts from Peter Pan Category:Magical Objects